Estrada Para o Amor
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: Uma road trip inesperada, sentimentos repentinos e momentos que ficariam marcados para sempre na vida de Bella Swan, que mal imaginava que sua decisão de finalmente viver sua vida como sentia vontade a levaria para um caminho sem volta. Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2018!
1. PARTE I

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 4 fotos e músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página / ~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil.**

 **N/A: Caramba, que nostalgia! Voltar aonde tudo começou me deu um frio na barriga, confesso, mas essa fanfic vai ficar marcada em mim pra sempre. Estava passando por um bloqueio terrível há muitos meses. Nem achei que fosse conseguir cumprir esse compromisso, mas um surto criativo e dois dias ininterruptos de escrita me fizeram encontrar meu caminho de volta. Quero agradecer às meninas que idealizaram novamente esse projeto, acho que não poderia ter vindo em hora melhor *-***

 **Acho que teria ficado um pouco melhor (e maior!) se eu tivesse começado mais cedo, mas fica aí a lição pra minha fuça! Hahahah Estou satisfeita com o resultado, apesar de tudo. Espero que gostem! Postarei em três partes. As partes dois e três virão amanhã ;)**

 **Essa fanfic é meu presente para a minha amiga oculta OhCarol :3**

 **Espero que você curta essa história, Carol. Fiquei muito feliz quando te tirei e adorei as inspirações que você mandou.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **Ah! Lembrando que Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Olho para o prato à minha frente e remexo na comida com um garfo enquanto aguardo que os toques da chamada telefônica se transformem na voz da minha amiga. Sei que ela vai se zangar. Sei que vai me dizer "eu te avisei". Sei que provavelmente vai surtar...

— Bella! — A voz de Rosalie finalmente ressoa em meus ouvidos depois do que parece uma eternidade. — Estava terminando de trocar a roupa de cama do quarto de hóspedes para você. Onde está agora? Ah, eu estou tão empolgada! Será que ainda falta muito para...

— Rosalie... — interrompo-a, tentando desfazer o nó nervoso em minha garganta ao massageá-la. Aperto os olhos e me preparo para lhe contar. — Ahm, acho que vou demorar um pouco mais a chegar.

— O quê? Como assim? — Ouço quando sua respiração parece ficar presa na garganta e ela quase se engasga. — Isabella Marie Swan, onde você está? Foi sequestrada? Presa?

— Não! Não, nada disso. Na verdade, o ônibus quebrou — explico de uma vez, e a versão supersônica da minha amiga quase perfura meus tímpanos.

— Quebrou? QUEBROU? Bella, como assim? Você está presa no meio do nada com um bando de desconhecidos e um ônibus no prego?

— Eu não estou no meio do nada — retruco. — Estou em... em algum lugar em Nebraska.

Merda. Fui informada sobre minha localização, mas não lembro direito o nome da cidade. North... alguma coisa. _North Palace_? Argh, acho que não.

— Oh! Eu não sabia que em Nebraska existia um lugar chamado "Em Algum Lugar"! Isso fica entre "Lugar Nenhum" e "Você Pirou"?

— Rosalie, relaxa, tá legal? Eu estou em... — Olho ao redor desesperada e ao avistar um cardápio em uma mesa vazia a alguns passos da minha, corro até lá e o reviro em busca de uma resposta. _Cadê, cadê, cadê..._ — North Platte! Eu estou em North Platte, Nebraska! — respondo ao encontrar o endereço do pequeno restaurante onde estou na parte inferior da folha única que compõe o menu desse lugar.

Minha amiga respira fundo do outro lado da linha.

— Ok, então você está me dizendo que vai passar não sei quantas horas dentro de um ônibus quebrado em North Platte e chegar aqui sabe lá quando?

— Não, Rosalie! Você não está entendendo...

— Você não está explicando!

— Ok, então me deixa explicar, caramba!

Ela respira fundo mais uma vez e fica quieta, esperando que eu explique. Então lhe conto que após viajar por oito horas, o ônibus que peguei em North Liberty, Iowa, começou a apresentar sinais de mau funcionamento. Por sorte — bom, diante da situação, isso foi sim sorte —, havíamos acabado de entrar em uma cidade, e o motorista conseguiu praticamente arrastar a geringonça até um posto que não tem oficina, o que o obrigou a sair pela cidade em busca de ajuda e conserto. Quando conseguiu, os homens que o inspecionaram disseram que só conseguiriam consertá-lo no dia seguinte, pois precisavam de peças e materiais que só encontrariam pela manhã e as lojas estavam fechadas a essa altura da noite — já passava das dez. Afirmaram que só conseguiríamos seguir viagem lá pelo meio da tarde. Isso acrescentaria praticamente mais um dia em uma viagem que já seria longa o suficiente. A previsão era de chegarmos na sexta-feira no fim da tarde, após saírmos do nosso ponto de partida às duas da tarde de hoje, quarta-feira.

Acabamos tendo que andar mais ou menos um quilômetro até o hotel mais próximo, que acabou ficando lotado depois que eu e os outros onze passageiros nos registramos. Aproveitei para tomar um banho e me preparar psicologicamente para contar a Rosalie o que estava acontecendo e dizer-lhe que talvez, só talvez, ela estivesse certa quando disse que eu deveria ter pego um avião.

Mas a ideia de viajar por alguns dias, conhecer lugares que nunca vi antes, cair na estrada pensando em tudo e em nada, como uma aventura, mesmo que acompanhada de um monte de desconhecidos, me pareceu muito atraente quando pesei minhas opções. Sigo protocolos e faço tudo certinho desde que me entendo por gente, e nada disso nunca foi vantagem para mim, só para os outros ao meu redor que nunca tiveram a consideração de fazer o mesmo por mim. Só o que importava era que eu andasse na linha; não podia isso, não podia aquilo. Não seja egoísta, pense nele, pense nela. E um monte de baboseiras que em nada favoreceram a minha segurança, que é o que alegavam. Só me ensinaram a ter medo de tudo e a me pôr em último lugar na minha própria vida. Cansei disso, mesmo que ainda não me sinta a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo. Na verdade, estou morrendo de medo, ainda mais diante de um claro sinal de que eu posso ter tomado a decisão errada, mas se vir com medo era a opção que eu tinha, aqui estou.

Mesmo tendo vendido quase todas as minhas roupas e pertences para carregar pouca bagagem e recomeçar praticamente do zero ao chegar em LA, a passagem de avião levaria quase metade do dinheiro que tenho. Rosalie se ofereceu para pagar, mas recusei sua oferta. A passagem de ônibus seria mais barata e, apesar das paradas e necessidades na estrada, me preparei bem para os imprevistos. Ou, pelo menos, eu achei que tinha me preparado para tudo.

O hotel não é caro, apesar de ter me feito mexer em um dinheiro que estava fora do orçamento da viagem. Estou meio arrependida por ter vindo a um restaurante com o estômago embrulhado, incapaz de comer qualquer coisa, e já ter pago pelo frango grelhado e a salada que continuo a cutucar com o garfo conforme converso com Rosalie, mas faz muitas horas desde que comi pela última vez, e a última coisa de que preciso é passar mal de fraqueza. Não é hora de bancar a mão de vaca. Além disso, faz parte da aventura, não é?

— Ok, ok... — Rosalie diz após me ouvir contar tudo. Penso que ela vai finalmente se acalmar após compreender o que está acontecendo, mas suas próximas palavras logo negam isso. — Você disse que está em North Platte, certo? Então você deve saber que há um aeroporto aí, não é? Vá até lá e compre uma passagem para o próximo voo para Los Angeles. Posso te passar os dados do meu cartão de crédito e...

— Não, Rose! — interrompo-a, decidida a seguir com o plano inicial. — Vai levar um tempinho para o ônibus ficar pronto, mas estamos seguros e...

— E você vai levar um mês para chegar aqui — minha amiga completa, com a voz saturada de frustração e preocupação.

— Não exagera, Rosalie. Já te expliquei por que eu quis fazer isso. Vai dar tudo certo. Foi só um imprevisto que vai ser solucionado e, quando menos esperarmos, estaremos juntas de novo e você pode me dar os cascudos que eu sei que está com vontade.

Posso ouvi-la rindo do outro lado da linha e isso me dá certo alívio.

— Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, não é? E só queria que você chegasse logo. — Seu tom de voz faz meu peito apertar de saudade. — Emmett também não vê a hora de você chegar. Você sabe que ele também te considera uma irmã e ficou empolgado com a ideia de te ter por perto. Ainda mais depois de termos perdido a minha cunhada há alguns meses. Não tem sido muito fácil, sabe.

— Eu sei, Rose. Eu sei, e também não vejo a hora de chegar. Vai passar rápido, você vai ver.

— Espero mesmo.

Rosalie é minha melhor amiga de infância. Crescemos juntas depois que minha família se mudou para North Liberty, em Iowa, quando eu tinha cinco anos, e há três anos ela se mudou para Los Angeles com o então marido, Emmett. Ela esteve presente em tantos momentos importantes da minha vida, me apoiou e abraçou quando precisei, puxou minha orelha quando necessário e sempre procurou me encorajar. Rosalie é a minha pessoa foguete; sempre me põe para cima, me lembra constantemente o quanto acredita em mim e confia que sei o que é melhor para mim — apesar de às vezes surtar de preocupação. Mesmo depois que ela foi embora, nada no nosso relacionamento mudou. Nos falamos praticamente todos os dias e ela visita sempre que pode.

Ela conheceu Emmett quando tinha dezesseis anos e está com ele até hoje, oito anos depois. Estão casados há quatro e agora vivem na Califórnia, onde estão construindo sua vida juntos. Vida que eu espero não atrapalhar ao me infiltrar na casa deles.

Eu os amo e aprecio demais o fato de apoiarem minha decisão e me receberem de braços abertos, mas tenho planos de encontrar e seguir meu próprio rumo. Arrepios me percorrem a espinha quando penso nisso, já que em tantos momentos me sinto completamente perdida, mas se tem algo que aprendi é que nenhuma resposta ou solução cai do céu no colo de quem está sentado esperando. É preciso tentar, arriscar, experimentar, buscar... por mais aterrorizante que isso seja.

Ninguém disse que seria fácil, não é?

Só espero que não seja tão difícil assim.

— Ok, então vou aproveitar para descansar.

— Você ao menos comeu hoje, Bella?

— Claro. Acabei de jantar — respondo, olhando para o prato à minha frente, do qual mal tirei duas garfadas.

— Humm, ok. Se cuida, Bella, por favor. Dê notícias sempre que puder! Estamos te esperando muito ansiosos.

— Pode deixar, Rose. Obrigada por tudo. Amo você.

— Também amo você.

Sinto um nó na garganta ao encerrar a chamada, e fica ainda mais difícil engolir as próximas duas garfadas de comida que tento colocar no estômago. Respiro fundo e volto para o hotel, tentando olhar o lado positivo das coisas. Depois de oito horas sentada em uma poltrona de ônibus, poderei dormir no conforto de uma cama antes de continuar a viagem. Essa intempérie já não parece tão ruim assim.

Cumprimento o senhor da recepção, sem receber uma resposta e estranhar isso, até olhá-lo melhor e perceber que ele está cochilando em sua cadeira, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça pendendo para a frente. Balanço a cabeça, pensando que deve mesmo ser difícil um senhor na sua idade se manter desperto quando já são quase meia-noite, e sigo meu caminho até o quarto.

Estranho quando enfio a chave na fechadura e percebo que a porta não está trancada. Lembro-me bem de tê-la trancado quando saí. Quero dizer, eu acho que lembro bem... talvez o cansaço já esteja me fazendo confundir as coisas.

No entanto, tenho plena certeza de que não estou imaginando quando entro no quarto e há uma pessoa parada no meio dele. O homem se vira ao me ouvir entrando e a expressão em seu rosto só não está mais confusa do que a minha.

— Mas que porra...? — ele murmura, esperando que eu reaja ou me explique, mas a única coisa que me vem à cabeça é a última coisa que ele provavelmente quer que eu faça.

Eu grito.

Eu grito alto, pedindo socorro, atrapalhando-me com a maçaneta da porta quando tento fugir, o que permite que o cara me alcance e tente me impedir de fazer as duas coisas.

— Ei, ei, ei! Calma, eu não vou te fazer mal! Para de gritar, pelo amor de Deus! — De algum jeito, ele consegue manter a porta fechada e me prende contra ela, segurando meus ombros quando tento lhe atacar com socos. — Ai, garota! De onde você surgiu e por que entrou no meu quarto pra começar a gritar?

Aquilo me faz parar por um segundo. Que merda esse cara está dizendo?

— Seu quarto? Você está louco? Eu que estou hospedada nesse quarto! Quem diabos é você?

— Também quero saber.

Ele solta meus ombros e dá um passo para trás, olhando para a porta quando conseguimos ouvir alguns murmúrios vindos do lado de fora. As pessoas devem ter me ouvido gritar e estão querendo saber o que está acontecendo. _Elas não são as únicas._

Abro a boca para cobrar respostas desse cara, mas ele me puxa pelo braço e me desencosta da porta para que possa abri-la. Ao fazer isso, vejo-o gesticular com as mãos para as pessoas curiosas no corredor.

— Está tudo bem. Foi só... uma barata. Perdoem o transtorno, está tudo sob controle agora.

Tento passar por ele para dizer que, na verdade, ele invadiu meu quarto, mas ele me impede mais uma vez e retorna ao quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

— Vai me explicar quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui agora? — questiono, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão com a mesma força com que meu coração martela contra o peito.

Observo-o soltar uma lufada de ar pela boca e passar a mão pelos cabelos claros e bagunçados, como se pensar numa resposta fosse difícil demais. Finalmente, ele força um pequeno sorriso e estende a mão para mim.

— Oi, eu sou o Edward. Acabei de chegar nesse hotel depois de dirigir o dia inteiro de Chicago até aqui e esse foi o quarto que o recepcionista me deu. Sua vez.

Alterno olhares entre sua mão estendida e seu rosto, que apesar de ostentar um sorriso torto que me lembra deboche, parece até amigável, mesmo depois de eu tê-lo agredido.

No entanto, sei por experiência que não sou muito boa em julgar as pessoas à primeira vista. Por isso, mantenho a expressão fechada e aperto sua mão por um segundo antes de afastá-la novamente. Todo cuidado é pouco.

— Oi, eu sou a Bella. Cheguei nesse hotel há umas duas horas depois que o ônibus no qual estava viajando quebrou e esse foi o quarto que o recepcionista _me_ deu. Primeiro.

Edward abre mais seu sorriso dessa vez, como se estivesse se divertindo com minha postura de gato acuado tentando ser feroz.

— Bom, acho que temos um problema, então.

Aquela é a gota d'água para mim.

— Argh, sai da minha frente.

Ele não faz objeção quando o empurro para poder sair do quarto. Posso senti-lo me seguir, mas continuo meu caminho até à recepção e dou tapinhas no balcão quando o alcanço, acordando o velhinho com um susto.

— Com licença, senhor. Está acontecendo uma pequena confusão aqui.

O homem de idade esfrega os olhos antes de colocar no rosto os óculos que estavam pendurados em seu pescoço como um colar.

— Ah, você é a moça da barata? Mil desculpas, querida, eu juro que esse lugar foi devidamente dedetizado há poucos meses...

— Não! Não é isso não, senhor — interrompo-o, um tanto chocada por ele já ter ouvido falar sobre o falso incidente com a barata. — Ahm, o senhor aparentemente alugou o quarto que eu estava ocupando para outra pessoa.

— Você não estava lá quando cheguei. — A voz de Edward chega por trás de mim, e eu ergo a mão para mandá-lo se calar.

— Ah, mas isso não é possível — o velhinho retruca.

— Não só é possível, como é verdade, meu chapa. Tenho a chave e tudo. — Edward mostra sua chave e eu faço o mesmo.

O senhor analisa as chaves, nós dois, coça a cabeça e nos olha com o sorriso mais sem graça do mundo.

— Oh, acho que sei o que aconteceu. — Ele balança a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada ruim. — Veja bem, a chave reserva do quarto da moça estava à vista e eu pensei que o aposento estivesse vago quando você chegou, rapaz. Peço mil perdões pela confusão.

— Não pode me colocar em outro quarto, então?

— Sinto muito, estamos lotados.

— Argh! Mas eu recebi uma droga de chave e já paguei a porra do pernoite, então não vou a lugar algum.

Viro-me para Edward, incrédula, cheia de vontade de socar a cara cansada dele.

— Está sugerindo então que _eu_ saia?

— Não — diz simplesmente, e estranho o fato de essa ser a sua única resposta, até eu perceber que ele está bocejando. — Estou sugerindo que me deixe dormir no seu quarto. Estou tão cansado que você não faz ideia. Só quero poder descansar por algumas horas antes de pegar a estrada de novo.

— De fato, há um colchão extra embaixo da cama do seu quarto, querida — o senhor se manifesta, e o olhar que lhe lanço faz seu sorriso solícito se desmanchar aos poucos.

— Qual é, Bella! Você também viajou por várias horas e sabe como essa merda cansa. Só quero dormir, por favor. Faz de conta que estamos em um albergue ou algo assim.

Ele boceja mais uma vez e massageia a nuca enquanto aguarda minha resposta. As lágrimas remanescentes de seu bocejo faz com que seus grandes olhos verdes pareçam ainda mais brilhantes, apesar de um pouco avermelhados, e sua expressão quase suplicante faz eu me detestar um pouco por estar prestes a ceder.

— Você dorme no colchão.

— Sim, senhora! — Ele faz um reverência e eu reviro os olhos.

— Tem como você ser um pouco menos babaca? Não estou a fim de aturar isso.

— Ah, poxa, Bella. Não tem um pedido mais fácil não? — Ele coça a cabeça como se realmente estivesse em um impasse. Reviro os olhos mais uma vez e ele ri. — Vamos para nossos aposentos, querida. Boa noite, senhor — ele se despede do velhinho e passa o braço por meu ombro quando nos dirigimos de volta ao quarto. Desvencilho-me dele, fazendo-o rir ainda mais, e me pergunto no que diabos eu acabei de me meter.

.

.

— Você está esperando pelo momento em que eu vou tirar alguma faca daqui de dentro e te atacar, não é?

Se não fosse loucura, eu diria que Edward pode ler mentes.

Não consigo evitar de segui-lo com o olhar a cada movimento que faz. Observei-o quando retirou os tênis, colocou-os em um canto e em seguida, jogou sua jaqueta em uma cadeira que há perto do criado mudo ao lado da cama. Espiei conforme ele pegava sua mochila e buscava coisas dentro dela. Até agora, estão sobre a cama uma toalha, escova e pasta de dentes. Ele parou de cutucar seus pertences quando percebeu meu olhar sobre ele, encolhida contra a cabeceira da cama.

— Não pode me culpar por estar desconfiada. Eu não te conheço.

— Eu também não te conheço, e não estou pensando que você é alguma assassina aleatória que inventou de cruzar o meu caminho hoje.

Seu argumento me faz apertar os lábios, tanto para não contra-argumentar diante de seu tom de voz ofendido quanto para não rir de sua sentença.

Quando ele encontra um sabonete, joga sobre a cama junto das outras coisas e fecha a mochila antes de colocar as mãos na cintura e me olhar bem sério.

— Eu sou inofensivo, Bella. Juro. Eu só quero dormir.

— Isso é exatamente o que uma pessoa perigosa diria.

Edward balança a cabeça e ri mais uma vez. Tenho vontade de perguntar se de repente surgiu um nariz de palhaço permanente na minha cara sem que eu tenha percebido.

— Vou te dar crédito e dizer que, por um lado, é bom que você precavida. Não dá para confiar em qualquer pessoa estranha hoje em dia, mesmo. Mas eu juro que só quero descansar esta noite e amanhã cedo, muito cedo, vou dar o fora daqui. Sem levar nada seu e te deixando vivinha da Silva aí pra você também seguir a sua viagem. Ok? Palavra de escoteiro.

Ele faz o sinal de escoteiro e depois estende o punho para mim, em uma oferta camarada de paz. Assim como quando ele estendeu a mão para se apresentar, fico olhando para seu rosto e seu punho e, dessa vez, ele move as sobrancelhas incentivando-me a lhe dar um voto de confiança, assim como ele também está me dando.

— Ok — digo simplesmente, batendo meu punho no dele. Dessa vez, não consigo conter a risada quando ele abre a mão e faz um barulho de explosão para completar nosso cumprimento, antes de pegar suas coisas e ir para o banheiro.

Fico parada por alguns instantes, respirando fundo e tentando não pensar demais. Ficar presa nas minhas próprias paranoias é a última coisa de que preciso agora, então aproveito que ouço o chuveiro ligado e procuro meu pijama na mala para me trocar antes que Edward retorne. Quando estou pronta, prendo meus cabelos compridos em um rabo de cavalo um pouco desajeitado, puxo o colchão de baixo da cama e o posiciono entre ela e a parede. Não há tanto espaço assim no quarto, e acaba sendo o melhor lugar para colocar a cama improvisada do meu colega de quarto inesperado.

Estou terminando de retirar o colcha da cama para jogá-la no colchão quando a porta do banheiro se abre e Edward sai de lá, com a toalha enrolada na cintura... e apenas isso.

Tento não deixar transparecer minha surpresa e viro o rosto antes que ele flagre meus olhos arregalados. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto o torso nu de um homem antes, mas fui pega completamente desprevenida. Principalmente porque eu não imaginava que aquelas roupas amarrotadas de quem viajou por muitas horas guardavam um corpo tão... tão...

— Bella?

Pisco algumas vezes quando o ouço chamar meu nome e estalar os dedos diante do meu rosto.

— Hummm... o quê?

— Você está pisando na minha mochila, e eu meio que preciso dela agora.

Quase dou um salto ao perceber que ele está se aproximando e inclinando-se para pegar sua mochila, cuja alça está presa no meu pé.

— Desculpe — balbucio, afastando-me e liberando a mochila. Ele a pega e me olha, sorrindo de canto como quando conseguiu me fazer parar de gritar depois de encontrá-lo aqui.

Dou a volta na cama e coloco o edredom sobre o colchão, um tanto incerta sobre o que fazer em seguida. Balanço-me de uma perna para outra, tentando sem sucesso algum não encarar Edward enquanto ele mexe em suas coisas. Seus cabelos cheios e rebeldes estão úmidos, parecendo um pouco mais escuros que o tom real, e gotas de água escorrem contínua e lentamente por seu pescoço, percorrendo o peito esculpido e o abdômen definido de quem provavelmente só malha por querer seguir um estilo de vida saudável o suficiente para não morrer do coração antes dos quarenta. Sua pele fresca do banho parece estar macia, cheirosa, e me pego imaginando como seria senti-la de perto. Bem de perto.

Para meu azar, ele me pega imaginando isso também. Tomara que a minha teoria sobre ele ler mentes esteja errada.

— Valeu — ele diz, apontando para seu colchão devidamente coberto com o edredom. Dou de ombros e, quando dou alguns passos a fim de voltar para o outro lado da cama e permitir que ele vá para seu colchão, paro com a respiração presa na garganta quando ele puxa a toalha de seu corpo.

Meu arquejo foi alto demais, tenho certeza disso. _Como tenho certeza disso?_ Porque Edward está passando a toalha nos cabelos despreocupadamente enquanto fica parado diante de mim com sua expressão debochada já tão típica e olha para sua inocente samba-canção cinza.

O cara não estava brincando quando disse que era para ele difícil não ser um babaca.

Pigarreio ao me recompor e afasto-me dele, agradecendo silenciosamente por chegar à cama sem tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

— Tudo bem aí? — ele pergunta, sem esconder a diversão na voz, ao pendurar a toalha em um cabide ali perto.

— Claro. P-por que não estaria? Quero dizer... sim, está tudo bem, tudo ótimo, na verdade.

 _Muito convincente, Bella. Nossa, parabéns._

Ele vira de costas para posicionar sua mochila em um canto, mas posso ver seus ombros chacoalhando e ouvir sua risada baixinha.

— Você é engraçada — diz, começando a se aconchegar no colchão. — É uma pena que você esteja com medo de mim e não possamos ser amigos.

— Ei, eu não... argh...

— Tudo bem, _roomie_. Vou recolher toda a minha periculosidade agora e dar uma boa dormida antes de voltar a pegar a estrada amanhã. Ainda há um longo caminho daqui até Los Angeles.

Minhas mãos praticamente congelam no lugar quando estou puxando o lençol sobre mim e ele diz isso. É meio louco, mas é quase como um estalo na minha mente ouvi-lo dizer que está indo para o mesmo destino que eu.

 _Destino..._

Hum.

E ele vai sair amanhã cedo. Bem, bem antes que a droga da geringonça na qual inventei de embarcar. Provavelmente chegará lá bem antes do que eu chegaria caso o ônibus nem tivesse dado problema.

— Você está indo para Los Angeles?

— Sim.

— Eu também.

Ele não diz nada imediatamente em seguida, mas mesmo assim, meu coração acelera diante da possibilidade de ele dizer o que eu acho que ele talvez vá dizer.

— Legal.

 _Argh, não era isso._

É uma ideia louca. Quero dizer, ele é um desconhecido, pelo amor de Deus! Não sei nada sobre esse cara, além do seu nome e do fato de ele provavelmente ser a pessoa mais fácil de fazer rir que já conheci na vida. Seriam pelo menos umas vinte horas de estrada com ele, sem contar as eventuais paradas. Mas seriam vinte horas de estrada que começariam mais cedo e me levariam até Rosalie com mais rapidez.

Seriam vinte horas de estrada em uma viagem que representaria a primeira coisa louca e pouco pensada que eu faria na vida. Arriscada, sim, mas Edward já me garantiu que é do bem. E ele realmente parece ser do bem. Claro que prefiro confiar desconfiando, mas ah, a ideia de fazer isso está me enchendo de uma adrenalina que me faz rolar na cama e pairar na beirada para conferir se ele já pegou no sono.

Ele se remexe um pouco no colchão e acho que consegue me sentir observando-o, já que suas sobrancelhas se franzem um pouco antes de ele abrir os olhos.

— Caralho, garota! Que susto! — Ele agarra o travesseiro como se eu estivesse prestes a fazer algo contra ele. — Por que você está aí dando uma de _voyeur_?

— Você pode me dar uma carona até Los Angeles? — mando na lata, de uma vez, antes que minha súbita coragem evapore.

Edward me olha por alguns segundos, estreitando os olhos como se estivesse tentando esconder sua surpresa ao ouvir meu pedido.

— Eu ia oferecer isso quando você disse que também está indo para lá, mas não achei que fosse querer viajar com um desconhecido e psicopata em potencial.

— Argh, para com isso, Edward! — Empurro seu ombro e sento na cama, ficando impaciente. — Esse argumento já está velho. E irritante! E olha, é o mínimo que você pode fazer pra retribuir minha gentileza e bondade em te deixar dormir aqui hoje.

Ele dá uma risada com vontade dessa vez.

— Por gentileza e bondade você quer dizer livre e espontânea pressão, não é?

Ele também se senta, e o divertimento genuíno em sua expressão me faz rir um pouco também.

— Olha, eu estou falando sério. O ônibus no qual estou viajando só vai ficar pronto amanhã à tarde, e isso vai me fazer demorar ainda mais a chegar lá. Vai, o que você me diz? — quico no lugar, sentindo-me cada vez mais animada com essa ideia. Animada e assustada, mas eu estou sempre assustada, então dane-se. — Eu posso te ajudar a dirigir, posso ajudar com o custo do combustível... Se sairmos amanhã cedo, chegaremos lá antes do ônibus, não é?

— Chegaremos na sexta cedinho, se seguirmos o meu itinerário.

Meu sorriso é enorme quando o ouço dizer "chegaremos". Ai, não consigo respirar.

— Perfeito! — exclamo em um tom de voz esganiçado que nem eu mesma sabia que seria capaz de reproduzir.

— Meu itinerário consiste em paradas para dormir de cinco horas, no máximo. Uma delas é esta aqui, e a próxima será em Richfield, Utah.

— Tudo bem por mim.

— E eu escolho a música.

— Ótimo!

— Veremos. — Ignoro sua insinuação e aperto a mão que ele estende. — Bem-vinda a bordo, Isabella Swan.

— Como você sabe o meu nome completo?

— Está escrito na sua mala. — Ele aponta para minha bagagem que está peto de sua mochila. Ele deve ter visto ao guardá-la lá. — Agora, por tudo que é sagrado, vamos dormir porque estou falando sério quando o digo que sairei muito cedo.

— Sairemos.

— Exatamente. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Edward...

— Cullen.

— Boa noite, Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **N/A: Pulos, gritos, saltos e pompons! Tô bem feliz por estar aqui de novo. Espero que ainda tenha alguém por aí que me lê! Hahahah**

 **As próximas partes serão postadas logo! Me contem nas reviews o que estão achando :3**

 **Beijos e até o próximo!**


	2. PARTE II

**N/A: Segunda parte da one-shot (que virou short-fic, haha)!**

 **Espero que estejam gostando!**

* * *

 **PARTE II**

Um toque de celular me faz perceber que os primeiros raios de sol da manhã já estão dando seu ar da graça. Demorei muito a pegar no sono, devido à empolgação e ansiedade, e sinto como se só tivesse cochilado por meia hora. O que provavelmente foi o que de fato aconteceu.

Alcanço minha bolsa sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e procuro meu celular, constatando ao pegá-lo que o toque não vem dele. Vejo que são seis e meia da manhã e sento na cama, olhando para o lado e encontrando Edward ainda dormindo profundamente, todo esparramado no colchão, mesmo que seu celular esteja apitando loucamente ao seu lado.

Como fiz na noite anterior, aproximo-me da beirada da cama e, dessa vez, cutuco seu ombro com o dedo. Ele mal se mexe. Sua viagem do dia anterior deve ter sido mesmo exaustiva.

Cutuco sua testa dessa vez, e ele só a franze um pouco, ainda sem dar o menor sinal de estar despertando. Subo o dedo até seus cabelos, e eles são tão macios ao toque que, quando dou por mim, acabo infiltrando os dedos por ali, acariciando-os por alguns instantes. Levo um pequeno susto quando Edward suspira, ainda dormindo, e reprimo a vontade de rir quando recolho a mão e balanço a cabeça, sem entender o que diabos estou fazendo.

— Edward... — chamo, baixinho, logo percebendo que isso não vai funcionar, já que ele não acordou com os gritos do seu despertador. — Ei, Edward. Acorde — chamo um pouco mais alto, balançando seu ombro. — Edward, você precisa acordar. Edward...

Ele murmura um pouco e, quando penso que vai finalmente abrir os olhos, ele vira para o outro lado.

— EDWARD! — grito e jogo um travesseiro nele ao mesmo tempo, conseguindo com que ele finalmente acorde. Me sinto mal por vê-lo levar um susto tão grande que se senta no colchão de uma vez, parecendo bem desorientado, mas logo deixo de sentir pena para começar a rir.

— Porra, garota! Qual é o seu problema? — questiona, a voz rouca e confusa, enquanto os olhos apertados se ajustam à luz do dia.

— Você tem o sono pesado demais — digo entre risadas. — Estava me sentindo o Rei Julien tentando acordar o Alex.

— Quem?

— Naquela cena do filme Madagascar!

— O quê?

— Argh, fala sério. Nunca viu Madagascar? — Ele balança a cabeça negativamente. — Pois deveria. Coloca aí em alguma lista imaginária de filmes para ver antes de morrer e você vai lembrar disso quando assistir. Só faltou eu ter que te perguntar "Tu chupa dedo?".

A lembrança da cena me faz quase rolar de rir, junto com toda a situação, e o que me acaba fazendo parar é a grande sombra que se forma diante de mim de repente. Até eu perceber que a sombra na verdade é Edward, perigosamente perto de mim com seu peito nu ao meu perfeito alcance, se eu quiser.

— Quer que eu te diga o que eu chupo?

Seu olhar, apesar de sonolento, é intenso, e é difícil interpretar se ele está realmente sentindo o que seus olhos transparecem ou está fazendo isso apenas para me provocar.

Obtenho minha resposta quando ele percebe o momento em que engulo em seco e começa a rir. Idiota.

— Por um instante, eu tinha esquecido o grande babaca que você é. Devia ter deixado você dormir aí e seguido viagem sozinha com o seu carro.

— Ohhh, olha quem é a perigosa agora! — Ele ergue as mãos e debocha da minha ameaça. Estreito os olhos para ele.

— Você está tentando fazer eu me arrepender de ter te pedido para me deixar viajar com você?

Edward expira lentamente e me olha, desmanchando a expressão brincalhona em seu rosto.

— Não. Estou bem empolgado com isso, na verdade.

— Sério?

— Claro. Estava começando a me sentir meio solitário, e isso é uma merda. Sem contar que é divertido demais te provocar. Não que eu queira que você se irrite pra valer, mas você fica engraçada e _tão_ bonitinha quando tenta bancar a bravinha.

— E você fica ainda mais babaca quando tenta se explicar.

— Oh! Me sinto grato por você apreciar um dos meus maiores talentos.

— Um deles?

Tento não ceder ao sorriso que ameaça surgir em meu rosto, mas é impossível diante da maneira com que Edward pisca para mim e deixa a resposta no ar.

Puta merda. _Eu estou ferrada, não estou?_

.

.

Depois de disputarmos quem usaria o banheiro primeiro e Edward me encher o saco ao me apressar para sairmos, finalmente estamos prontos para seguir viagem. Nenhum de nós quis comer por não gostarmos de colocar nada no estômago assim tão cedo, mas passamos no refeitório do hotel para tomarmos um cafezinho e nos sentir mais despertos.

Edward termina de acomodar nossa bagagem no porta-malas de seu Toyota Corolla preto e assume o banco do motorista, enquanto tento ficar confortável no banco do carona. Colocamos os cintos de segurança e, com um friozinho na boca do estômago, saímos do estacionamento do hotel e pegamos a estrada.

— Como você consegue entender esse troço? — pergunto quando tento ler o mapa enorme que estava no banco de trás do carro. — Nunca ouviu falar em GPS?

— Ah, Bella. O que é uma _road trip_ sem um mapa? Por favor.

— Se você está dizendo.

— Nunca pegou a estrada assim antes?

— Não mesmo.

— Opa! Então quer dizer que estou tirando a sua virgindade de _road trip_?

— É, pode-se dizer que sim.

— Uau. Que honra.

Fico surpresa por sua voz estar livre do tom de provocação debochada com que ele costuma se referir a tudo para me irritar.

— É, tanto faz. Me avisa quando estiver cansado que eu assumo o volante. Só vamos parar em... como que chama mesmo? Richville? — Tento localizar e ler o nome no mapa.

— Richfield.

— É, isso.

E é tudo do que me lembro até despertar algum tempo depois, ao sentir o carro perder velocidade. Nem percebi o momento em que caí no sono. A noite mal dormida acaba de cobrar seu preço.

Espreguiço-me no banco do carro, abrindo os olhos aos poucos e olhando ao redor do local desconhecido para mim.

— Bem-vinda de volta, Bela Adormecida — Edward diz ao desligar o carro e logo em seguida, começa a rir. — Ah, viu o que eu fiz? Bella... Bela Adormecida...

Ele ri como se essa fosse a melhor piada do mundo e eu decido ignorá-lo.

— Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Umas quatro horas.

— Já estamos em Richfield? Pensei que levaria pelo menos dez horas até chegarmos.

— Estamos no Colorado.

— Denver?

— Na verdade, em Aurora. Fica a meia hora de Denver.

— E o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Edward não responde. Apenas sai do carro, dá a volta e abre a outra porta para que eu também saia.

— É hora do _brunch_ — diz, apontando de forma – não muito – graciosa para o _Rosie's Diner_ à nossa frente. — E eu preciso muito mijar.

— Você sempre me surpreende com a sua delicadeza — comento, revirando os olhos.

Seguimos para o interior do restaurante com cara de filmes dos tempos da brilhantina e escolhemos uma mesa após usarmos o banheiro. Uma garçonete nos traz o cardápio e meu estômago ronca quando leio as opções. Faz realmente muito tempo que não como pra valer.

Acabo pedindo um prato com ovos Benedict, panquecas e bacon, e Edward escolhe um waffle enorme com vários pedaços de frango empanado. Mal trocamos três palavras durante a refeição; estamos tão famintos que nos concentramos apenas em acabar com aquelas delícias pelos minutos seguintes.

Sinto-me mais do que satisfeita ao dar a última mordida.

— Caramba... melhor _brunch_ da minha vida.

Edward concorda com a cabeça enquanto termina de engolir sua última mordida também.

— Quando você disse que é a primeira vez que faz uma viagem assim, decidi que tinha que te trazer aqui. Uma _road trip_ não é uma _road trip_ sem comida deliciosa e gordurosa que nos ajudam a manter a sanidade enquanto dirigimos.

— Você já veio aqui antes?

— Sim. Uma vez.

— Mesmo itinerário?

— Aham.

Suas respostas repentinamente vagas me deixam curiosa, mas decido me segurar. Não tenho direito de xeretar a vida do cara, e ele me conta o que estiver a fim de contar.

— E você? Por que nunca esteve em uma viagem dessas antes? — ele me pergunta ao tomar um gole de água.

Dou de ombros, olhando ao redor ao responder.

— Ah, sei lá. Nunca fiz nada de legal, ou interessante, ou emocionante na vida.

— Como assim? Você nasceu! Tem coisa mais legal ou interessante ou emocionante do que isso? — ele diz, não sei se em uma tentativa de me animar ou me provocar, mas mal penso quando falo em seguida.

— A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci.

A mão de Edward para no caminho quando ele vai levar a garrafinha de água mais uma vez à boca. Dou um sorriso amarelo e me recosto no assento, vendo a expressão dele ficar mortificada aos poucos. Ele toma um gole de água com certa dificuldade e depois suspira.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não quis...

— Tudo bem. — Dou de ombros mais uma vez e torno a mudar de posição, apoiando os antebraços sobre a mesa. — Não cheguei a conhecê-la. Fomos só eu e meu pai até eu fazer cinco anos e nos mudarmos de Tulsa, Oklahoma, para North Liberty, Iowa. Meu pai então conheceu a minha madrasta, que nunca me tratou realmente como uma filha. Não sei se meu pai não percebia ou preferia não abrir os olhos para isso, mas ficava claro quando ela sempre se referia a mim como "a filha do meu marido". Zafrina é uma mulher rígida, correta, e sempre se aproveitou do meu status de meia-irmã mais velha dos seus filhos para mimá-los e me deixar para depois, porque eles eram mais novos e eu tinha que me conformar. Apesar de o meu pai ter sido uma pessoa maravilhosa pra mim, sinto um pouco de mágoa por ele ter deixado Zafrina tomar conta das nossas vidas e, de certo modo, estragá-las. Sempre me senti tão presa, e não somente por ela, mas por minhas próprias amarras, os medos que aprendi a ter, a culpa caso quisesse pensar em mim por uma vez na vida que fosse...

Respiro fundo e engulo o nó que se formou em minha garganta. Olho para Edward, que me observa atentamente, sem o mínimo resquício de diversão em sua expressão. Acho engraçado conhecê-lo há menos de um dia e já achar estranho seu rosto sério. Faz com que eu me arrependa um pouco por ter estragado o clima, mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto bem por desabafar.

— O seu pai... você fala dele no passado. Ele também...?

— Morreu há cinco anos. Eu tinha acabado de completar dezoito.

Ouço Edward estalar a língua e me preparo para responder seu "sinto muito" iminente, mas ele não diz isso. Ao invés disso, estica a mão e a põe sobre a minha, em um conforto silencioso. Meu primeiro instinto é puxar a mão, mas seu carinho é tão terno que me faz desejar ficar assim para sempre.

— E agora eu estou aqui, no meio da coisa mais louca que já fiz na vida, te contando coisas que sobre as quais você não perguntou e arruinando o clima da viagem — digo, meio sem graça.

— Não, Bella. Você não arruinou nada. Gostei de saber um pouco mais sobre você, apesar de ter sido através de um comentário bola fora meu.

— Já disse que tudo bem.

Ele finalmente torna a sorrir para mim e mantém a mão sobre a minha.

— Então, quer dizer que você agora meio que acordou para a vida e quer recuperar o tempo perdido?

— É, mais ou menos isso. Cheguei a um momento em que percebi que não queria ser uma mosca morta para o resto da vida debaixo da asa de Zafrina, já que ela nem mesmo fazia questão de me ter por perto, ainda mais depois que perdemos o meu pai. Preciso de um recomeço, sabe? E eu sinto que há um esperando por mim em Los Angeles. Mesmo que a culpa por deixar tudo para trás assim ainda queira me assombrar de vez em quando...

— Ei, você não deveria se sentir culpada por buscar o que é melhor para você. Não sei se você sabe, mas antes de querer salvar o mundo, você precisa salvar a si mesma. Ninguém consegue erguer nada nem ninguém se não estiver de pé, Bella. — As palavras dele fazem com que eu vire minha palma para cima e aperte sua mão, sem receber nenhum protesto; muito pelo contrário. Recebo o mesmo gesto. — Fico feliz por saber que já está dando os primeiros passos. A vida pode ser bem assustadora, mas arriscar é sempre melhor do que ter que conviver com a dúvida de como poderia ter sido. E, ó: também acredito que há um recomeço para você em LA. Você vai tirar de letra, garota.

Abro o que acredito ser o sorriso mais genuíno que já dei em toda a minha vida. É incrível que Edward, um cara que acabei de conhecer e que demorou muito para me convencer de que não é um pilantra de alguma categoria, tenha me dito mais coisas positivas e encorajadoras do que toda a minha família me falou durante a minha vida inteira.

É incrível como seus olhos verdes brilham quando ele sorri.

É incrível como meu coração bate forte enquanto continuamos nos tocando.

É incrível como, apesar de ser meio babaca, ele me faça sentir bem perto dele.

É incrível... mas não.

Nosso tempo juntos tem prazo para terminar.

Não posso sentir nada. Não posso.

 _Ou talvez eu possa, justamente por nosso tempo juntos ter prazo para terminar..._

— EI! — Edward me arranca dos meus pensamentos malucos com um susto. — Você já assistiu _Friends_?

— Acho que você quis perguntar _quantas vezes_ eu já assisti _Friends_ — retruco, quase ofendida ao ser questionada sobre a minha série favorita de todos os tempos.

— Lembra daquele episódio em que a Monica começa a trabalhar em um restaurante parecido com esse? Onde os funcionários trabalham fantasiados e têm que dançar no balcão toda vez que toca uma música?

— Claro que lembro. Por quê?

Assim como quando perguntei o que estávamos fazendo aqui quando chegamos, Edward não responde. Apenas mantém uma expressão sapeca no rosto quando se levanta e vai em direção ao que deduzo ser uma jukebox. Por que não estou surpresa pelo fato de um lugar desses ter uma jukebox?

E é claro que tinha que ter _YMCA,_ do Village People. A música começa a entoar pelo ambiente e, à distância, Edward olha pra mim e gesticula para o balcão. Olho para lá e não vejo nada acontecendo e, quando lanço um olhar questionador de volta a Edward, ele aponta pra mim e depois para o balcão.

 _Oh._

É claro que o meu primeiro instinto é balançar a cabeça negativamente. Mas, depois do que conversamos e de toda a _vibe_ que essa viagem está me dando, respiro fundo e me levanto, indo até o balcão do restaurante para subir nele. Tomando o cuidado de não quebrar nada, posiciono-me e começo a dançar e acompanhar a letra da música, agitando os braços e incentivando as pessoas a cantarem e baterem palmas. Algumas me olham incrédulas, e outras se divertem ao me verem fazendo a coreografia desajeitadamente, morrendo de medo de cair dali.

Mas essa é a ideia, não é? Se está com medo, vai com medo mesmo.

Edward me acompanha, ainda ao lado da jukebox, e se torna um pouco difícil continuar porque não consigo parar de rir do quão mal ele dança. Os funcionários estão rindo, gritando e aplaudindo, mas vejo a diversão acabar quando uma pessoa surge não sei de onde e coloca as mãos na cintura, ostentando uma expressão nada satisfeita. Olho para Edward, que também percebe e se apressa em chegar até mim e, quando penso que vai me ajudar a descer, ele me joga sobre seu ombro, passa em nossa mesa e joga algumas notas sobre ela para pagar a conta, e sai dali me carregando, enquanto algumas pessoas ainda batem palmas e assobiam.

Estamos os dois praticamente sem fôlego de tanto rir quando alcançamos o carro e Edward me põe no chão. Seus braços me seguram quando me desequilibro um pouco e apoio a cabeça em seu peito ao tentar me recompor. Aos poucos, nossas risadas cessam e, quando olho para cima, encontro-o me encarando com um olhar um tanto enigmático, apesar de ainda apresentar a ternura que conheci minutos atrás.

— Sobre aqueles talentos que você disse que tem... sabe que dançar não é um deles, não é?

Edward finge se ofender com meu comentário.

— Você se aproveita porque não posso falar o mesmo sobre a sua sincronia perfeita naquela coreografia.

— Argh, fala sério!

— Eu estou falando sério! Você estava linda lá em cima — ele diz, retirando a mecha de cabelo que está sobre meu rosto e afastando-a para detrás da minha orelha.

Sua mão se demora um pouco mais que o necessário em meu pescoço, e arrepios cobrem meus braços quando sinto sua palma deslizar por meu ombro e minhas costas até pousar na minha cintura. Nossos rostos estão tão próximos que o mínimo movimento meu ou dele pode resultar no que estou querendo desde que terminamos de comer.

Mas, ao invés de tomar alguma iniciativa, me afasto abruptamente, mantendo o sorriso no rosto e fazendo de conta que não há clima nenhum rolando entre a gente.

— Ok, então... humm, é a minha vez de dirigir — digo e ele logo coloca as chaves do carro na minha mão.

— Vê se não vai fazer a gente se perder, hein — Edward provoca ao se acomodar no assento do passageiro.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Tenho o seu mapa para me ajudar a fazer isso.

.

.

— Então, você mora em Chicago? — pergunto ao dar mais uma mordida na fatia de pizza.

Já era noite quando chegamos a Richfield, Utah. No meio do caminho, Edward assumiu o volante novamente, mas não dormi mais nem um pouco. Conversamos sobre algumas banalidades, inventamos jogos malucos de estrada para não cairmos no tédio total e beliscamos alguns dos salgadinhos que eu trouxe na mala.

Agora, estamos no quarto de hotel que alugamos, jantando pizza e jogando conversa fora. Bom, pelo menos eu estou tentando puxar assunto enquanto tudo o que Edward parece querer é ficar encarando minhas coxas mal cobertas pelo meu short curto de pijama ou meus mamilos arrepiados sob o tecido fino da blusa. Posso ou não tê-lo vestido de propósito, e não sei dizer se ele está fazendo isso só para me provocar e me ver bancando a bravinha, mas mal sabe ele que o Edward provocador acabou se tornando a minha versão favorita dele.

— Morava — ele responde ao morder a pizza também.

— Também está se mudando para Los Angeles?

— É, por aí.

Ele sempre é tão vago quando faço perguntas sobre sua vida. Edward mal teve que abrir a boca antes que eu abrisse a minha torneira e lhe contasse praticamente tudo de importante sobre mim, e quando faço perguntas inocentes, recebo a menor quantidade de monossílabos possível. Isso é meio frustrante, mas quem sou eu para obrigar o cara a me contar a história da sua vida?

— Quem sabe, no fim das contas, possamos mesmo continuar amigos quando a viagem acabar — brinco, engolindo meu último pedaço de pizza.

— Amigos, é? — ele pergunta, lançando-me um olhar divertido, mesmo que seu tom de voz não ponha muita fé nessa ideia. — Bom saber que não está mais com medo de mim.

Rio baixinho e deito na cama, ao lado dele — pois é, nesse quarto não há um colchão extra e teremos que dividir a cama —, e sinto-o se remexer ao colocar de lado a caixa de pizza vazia.

— Meus medos em relação a você mudaram completamente — sussurro, pensando que talvez ele não tenha me escutado, mas fica claro que ele entendeu cada palavra quando paira sobre mim e me encara com algo no olhar que espalha um calor por meu corpo inteiro.

— Ah, é? E o que isso quer dizer? — inquire em uma voz baixa e rouca.

Meu coração bate forte ao senti-lo tão, tão perto. A pele macia e fresca do banho que senti vontade de tocar na noite anterior está ali, a centímetros de distância do meu toque, e o cheiro gostoso que emana dele quase me faz esquecer de tudo e de todos, inclusive do que pretendo responder.

Engulo em seco e encaro seus lábios, sentindo um frio na barriga de antecipação quando ele os umedece com a língua.

— Agora tenho medo do fim dessa viagem — confesso em um fio de voz, em uma vontade desesperada de não querer que esse momento acabe. — Tenho medo de nos despedirmos sem que eu tenha feito o que sinto vontade. Tenho medo de ter que conviver com a dúvida de como seria, em vez de arriscar...

Vejo sua garganta se mover quando é a sua vez de engolir em seco diante de minhas palavras. Não sei dizer como é possível, mas seus olhos parecem ficar mais escuros à medida que ele torna a percorrer meu corpo com o olhar. Minha respiração fica presa por um instante quando sinto seu rosto se aproximar ainda mais do meu.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser, Bella — ele diz, e sei que não se refere apenas a este momento. — Me diz... o que você está com vontade de fazer?

Minha palma finalmente encontra seu peito, e é tão firme e macio quanto pensei que seria. Não, não, não. É _muito_ melhor.

Percorro meu toque por seu torso até o pescoço e, ao pousar a mão em sua nuca, aproximo-o ainda mais do meu rosto.

— Me beija — sussurro, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, sem sentir a mínima vontade de me esconder e ficar encabulada. Edward me inspira uma confiança que me assusta, mas, como já falei antes, parece que não há nada que não me assuste. Sem contar que me sinto tão atraída por ele que está começando a doer.

Quando nossos lábios estão a meros milímetros de se encontrarem, ele desvia e planta um beijo em minha bochecha.

— Aqui? — sussurra conta minha pele, e posso sentir seu sorriso contra ela.

Babaca provocador do cacete.

— Hummm... — decido entrar na sua onda, e me deleito conforme sua mão firme e enorme desliza por minha coxa.

— Ou seria aqui? — Desta vez, seus lábios pressionam um beijo em minha mandíbula, próximo à orelha, me fazendo arrepiar. — Melhor aqui? — Sua boca habilidosa agora faz estragos em meu pescoço, arrancando-me pequenos gemidos. — Porra, você tem um cheiro tão bom...

— Edward?

— Hum?

Acho que, por pegá-lo desprevenido, acaba sendo fácil inverter nossas posições na cama e ficar sobre ele. O sorriso safado em seu rosto desaparece no instante em que, finalmente, junto minha boca à sua. Ele não hesita em corresponder, correndo suas mãos por todas as partes do meu corpo que consegue alcançar. Suspiro e gemo ao sentir sua língua na minha, e recebo um gemido rouco seu em resposta ao movimento que meu quadril faz de encontro ao seu.

De repente, Edward me agarra com mais firmeza e senta na cama, comigo em seu colo e nossas bocas ainda se devorando.

— Eu quis fazer isso desde o primeiro instante em que te vi — comenta entre arquejos.

— Por que não fez?

— Eu precisava que fosse recíproco.

Dito isso, ele arranca minha blusa por minha cabeça, e minhas mãos agarram seus cabelos quando sinto sua boca quente envolver meu mamilo. Meus gemidos são cada vez mais intensos conforme ele lambe, suga, mordisca meus seios e, quando tornamos a nos beijar, deito por cima dele de novo.

Aproveito para explorar com a boca seu pescoço e seu peito enquanto ele agarra minha bunda, e com um movimento rápido, ele está por cima de mim novamente. Gemo em sua boca quando sinto seus dedos se infiltrarem por meu short e calcinha e me tocarem no lugar que mais pulsa por ele nesse momento. Um murmúrio de protesto me escapa quando o sinto se afastar por um instante, até perceber que ele estava fuçando sua mochila em busca de uma camisinha. Termino de me despir e fico esperando que ele faça o mesmo, mas seu próximo movimento não é o que eu esperava.

Seu rosto se enterra entre minhas pernas, arrancando-me gemidos cada vez mais altos e me deixando cada vez mais perto de um orgasmo sensacional. Sinto vontade de socá-lo quando ele para de me chupar, mas a excitação só cresce quando o vejo se livrar da cueca e proteger-se com a camisinha. _Ah, sim..._

Nossos olhares se prendem um no outro conforme ele me penetra aos poucos, em uma tortura deliciosa que faz nossos gemidos e arquejos se perderem uns nos outros. Encontramos o ritmo perfeito e nos levamos ao limite conforme nos beijamos, nos tocamos, nos arranhamos e nos encaixamos tão perfeitamente que o orgasmo me arranca um grito acompanhado de algo que nunca senti antes. Ele vem logo em seguida, com seu gemido gutural vibrando em meu ouvido conforme as últimas estocadas nos levam ao mais incrível alívio de prazer.

Edward mantém o rosto repousado em meu pescoço, aos poucos recuperando seu ritmo normal de respiração, e aproveito para acariciar suas costas, seus braços, sua nuca. Sinto seus lábios macios contra minha pele novamente e suspiro.

— Que horas nós temos que sair? — pergunto, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Podemos ficar mais um pouco, se você quiser — ele responde contra meu ombro, sua voz reverberando em minha pele.

Afago seu cabelo com ternura e, quando não respondo imediatamente, ele ergue a cabeça para me encarar.

Puta que pariu, o cara é lindo demais.

— Eu quero — respondo baixinho, acariciando seu rosto e traçando seus lábios com o polegar. Ele sorri ao aproximar sua boca da minha.

— Eu também.

.

.

— É aqui que você vai morar? — Edward pergunta quando, finalmente, para em frente à casa do endereço que Rosalie me passou.

— Acho que sim — respondo, dando de ombros, mas ele parece pensativo enquanto observa a vizinhança. — O que foi?

Ele pisca algumas vezes antes de forçar um sorriso ao tornar a me olhar.

— Nada. Eu conhecia uma pessoa que morava aqui, só isso. Faz muito tempo.

— Ok... — digo, desafivelando o cinto de segurança. — Então, acho que é isso.

— É. É isso.

O clima fica tenso dentro do carro. Como é possível que eu tenha passado menos de setenta e duas horas com ele e sinta como se o conhecesse durante a vida inteira? Como posso nem ao menos ter saído do carro e já estar sentindo uma tremenda falta dele?

Principalmente depois da noite passada. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes demos prazer um ao outro, e nenhum de nós parecia arrependido quando pegamos a estrada após dormir por míseras duas horas. O itinerário de Edward consistia em pegarmos dez horas direto de Richfield para Los Angeles, mas ele quis fazer uma parada em Las Vegas e, depois do _brunch_ no _Rosie's_ , foi a melhor ideia que ele poderia ter tido. Almoçamos maravilhosamente bem em um restaurante no qual o mais simples dos aperitivos era caro para mim e, ao voltarmos para o carro, degustamos a nossa sobremesa particular, se é que me entende. Meu pescoço ainda está dolorido e tenho certeza de que há um roxo pulsando na minha panturrilha, mas ah, valeu tanto a pena.

— Ahm... obrigada pela carona. E pelos orgasmos.

Ele ri com vontade quando falo, e meu peito aperta ao pensar no quanto vou sentir falta disso. Não conversamos sobre como vai ser daqui para frente, e me incomodou um pouco o fato de ele não parecer muito interessado em me procurar de novo, mas acho que preciso me conformar que essa viagem foi apenas isso. Carona e orgasmos.

Apesar do meu coração gritar algo completamente diferente.

— Obrigado pela companhia. E pelos orgasmos.

É a minha vez de rir e, ao lembrar dele me dizendo que eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse, jogo-me contra ele em busca de um último beijo. Ele corresponde sem hesitar, e perco a noção de quanto tempo passamos nos despedindo dessa maneira. Por mim, eu ficaria assim para sempre. Já por ele... aparentemente não.

É Edward que interrompe o beijo e é Edward que diz:

— Acho melhor você ir logo.

Engulo o nó na garganta e forço um sorriso.

— É, é melhor. Tchau, Edward — digo ao sair do carro. Abro o porta-malas e retiro minha mala de lá, colocando-a sobre a calçada e mal tendo tempo de ficar ereta de novo ao sentir os braços de Edward me envolverem e sua boca buscar a minha.

Abraço-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o de volta com toda a vontade que há em mim, com toda a saudade que já sinto dele, mesmo que ele não vá sentir o mesmo. Podem ter se passado três ou trinta minutos, não saberei dizer, mas nos desvencilhamos e seu sussurro "Tchau, Bella" é tudo o que fica no ar antes de ele voltar ao carro, dar a partida e ir embora.

Respiro fundo e recolho minhas coisas, segurando as lágrimas que acabam correndo soltas por meu rosto quando chego à porta e Rosalie me recebe. Parece que não a vejo há séculos, e apesar de toda a confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim nesse momento, fico aliviada por me sentir em casa dentro do abraço da pessoa que, apesar de não compartilhar comigo laços de sangue, é a minha família.

* * *

 **N/A: Tô correndo contra o tempo pra tentar revisar tudo e postar o mais rápido possível! Quem mandou inventar escrever um troço de doze mil palavras em dois dias e em cima do prazo? HAHAHA *facepalm***

 **Vocês estão gostando? Quem estiver lendo e curtindo, deixa uma review camarada aí! :3**

 **Postarei o próximo, no máximo, amanhã de manhã. Mas tentarei postar ainda hoje, se tudo der um pouco mais certo, hehe.**

 **Beijos e até o próximo!**


	3. PARTE III

**Terceira parte! Finalmente! hahahah**

 **Desculpem a demora. Fim e começo de ano são sempre meio corridos e loucos, não é? Mas enfim. Espero que curtam o desfecho! Nos falamos na nota da autora no final :)**

* * *

 **PARTE III**

 ** _Um mês depois..._**

— Feliz aniversário, Emmett! — digo ao encontrar o marido da minha amiga quando chego em casa do trabalho. Ele e Rosalie estão preparando um jantar para comemorarmos seu dia e me sinto inadequada perto deles, que já estão arrumados e prontos para receber alguns amigos. Precisei ficar até um pouco mais tarde no consultório do qual sou secretária há duas semanas e quase não chego a tempo.

— Obrigado, Bella! — ele me agradece ao me envolver em um abraço de urso que quase me sufoca. Emmett é o cara grandalhão mais fofo dessa vida. — Agora vá tirar esse cheiro de dentista para irmos ao que interessa. — Ele aponta para a mesa de jantar abarrotada de comida e com um bolo no centro.

— É pra já! — digo, animada, e começo a subir as escadas com pressa, acenando rapidamente para Rose antes de desaparecer para o andar de cima.

Tomo um banho rápido, escolho uma roupa legal e faço uma maquiagem leve depois de secar meus longos cabelos castanhos com um secador e deixá-los caírem por meus ombros em suas ondas naturais. Estou terminando de borrifar perfume quando ouço murmúrios vindos do andar de baixo. Os convidados começaram a chegar.

Rosalie me disse que seriam apenas alguns amigos mais próximos que trabalham com Emmett e alguns familiares que moram mais perto. Dou uma última olhada no espelho antes de voltar ao andar de baixo e encontrar quatro rostos desconhecidos, que logo me são apresentados como Mike, sua namorada Jessica, Ben e Jacob. Poucos minutos depois, a campainha toca novamente e Rosalie abre a porta para receber Carlisle e Esme, um casal de primos de seu marido.

Todos são pessoas muito agradáveis, e logo nos juntamos na sala de estar para tomar um vinho e bater um papo legal. Estou rindo da piada que Ben acaba de contar quando a campainha toca de novo e ouço Rose me chamar.

— Bella! Pode atender, por favor?

Deixo minha taça de vinho na mesa de centro e dirijo-me até a porta.

Meu primeiro pensamento ao abri-la é a gratidão por ter deixado a taça de vinho para trás, porque tenho certeza de que ela estaria esparramada no chão nesse momento caso eu a tivesse trazido comigo.

— E-Edward?

Ele me olha com pouca surpresa no rosto, como se já soubesse que me encontraria aqui hoje. Se ele estava vindo para cá, é óbvio que sabia que eu estaria aqui, já que foi aqui que ele me deixou há um mês e nunca mais deu sinal de vida.

Minha cabeça dá um nó enquanto o observo: lindo, usando jeans e camisa pólo preta, com a mão esquerda no bolso da calça, e a direita segurando a mão de uma garotinha, que me olha com curiosidade.

— Oi, Bella — ele diz, ostentando o sorriso torto da primeira vez em que nos vimos.

— Edward! Finalmente! — Emmett vem até a porta e passa por mim para

pegar a garotinha no colo. — E aí, princesa? Estava com saudades de você!

— Eu também, tio Emmett! Feliz aniversário! — A menininha joga os pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço de Emmett, que parece derretido por seu gesto. — Olha aqui o seu presente!

Ela lhe entrega o pequeno embrulho que carrega e ele a coloca no chão para receber.

— Um presente seu para mim? Ah, princesa, você é o máximo!

— Na verdade, foi o meu pai que comprou, mas fui eu que escolhi. Abre logo, abre logo, abre logo!

A garotinha bate palmas e dá saltinhos enquanto espera o tio desembrulhar o presente que acaba de lhe dar. Mal registro o que está por baixo do embrulho, porque sinto meu corpo meio dormente e um zunido em meus ouvidos enquanto minha mente tenta entender que porra está acontecendo ali.

Eu vi claramente quando a menina apontou para Edward quando disse "meu pai".

Ele tem uma filha?

Uma filha que é sobrinha de Emmett?

Ele sabia que tínhamos conhecidos em comum e, mesmo assim, me cortou de sua vida quando a viagem terminou?

 _Cacete, cadê a porra da taça de vinho quando preciso dela?_

Não exatamente para tomar o líquido, mas sim para atirar na cabeça de Edward.

 _Como ele pôde?_

A decepção e a confusão devem estar estampadas no meu rosto, pois ao olhar para Edward, vejo-o se preparar para se explicar.

— Bella, eu...

— Oh, olá, Edward! Que prazer recebê-lo aqui! Entre, por favor. — Ele faz o que Rosalie pede e ela fecha a porta. — Então, já conheceu a Bella? É minha irmã.

— Irmã? — ele questiona, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Bom, é. Não exatamente de sangue, mas crescemos juntas em Iowa e somos melhores amigas desde sempre. Ela se mudou para cá há um mês, mais ou menos.

— Ah, sim. Muito prazer, Bella. — Ele estende a mão, fazendo-me lembrar da primeira vez que me cumprimentou. Parece ter sido eras atrás.

Olho para sua mão e para seu rosto antes de me virar e fugir para a cozinha. Apoio as mãos sobre a bancada e respiro fundo, sentindo-me tonta de tão confusa. Quero muito entender o que está acontecendo, mas estou muito decepcionada para olhar Edward na cara agora.

— Ei, Bella! — ouço Rosalie se aproximar. — O que aconteceu? Por que ignorou o Edward daquele jeito?

— Rose... quem é ele?

Minha amiga parece estranhar minha pergunta, mas se dispõe a explicar.

— Ele é ex-cunhado do Emmett. Lembra da irmã dele, Alice, que morreu seis meses atrás? Ela engravidou do Edward após poucos meses de namoro, mas eles não chegaram a se casar. Ele foi embora para Chicago um ano depois de Agnes nascer. Ele sempre a visitou e compartilhava a guarda com Alice, mas depois que ela faleceu, ele decidiu vender a empresa que tinha por lá e veio morar com a filha.

Sinto a cabeça girar conforme ela fala. De repente, as respostas vagas que Edward dava às minhas perguntas durante a viagem começam a fazer sentido, mas por que ele não queria que eu soubesse de nada? Não passamos muito tempo juntos, mas para mim foi o suficiente para deixarmos de ser completos estranhos.

Mas, ao espiar a sala rapidamente e vê-lo rir da história que sua filha está contando para todos na sala e, casualmente, arrumar o lacinho que está um pouco fora do lugar em seu penteado, penso que talvez ele nem tenha espaço para mim em sua vida. No entanto, teria sido bom saber seus motivos, e não ficar lutando todo santo dia contra a esperança idiota de que ele apareceria para, quem sabe, continuarmos de onde paramos.

Meus olhos ardem quando ele percebe que o estou observando e, como fiz há poucos minutos, desvio e fujo novamente, deixando Rosalie para trás com várias perguntas na ponta da língua e indo até a varanda dos fundos da casa. Preciso de ar.

Respiro fundo e balanço a cabeça, tentando organizar a confusão ali formada. A falta que senti dele e a euforia por vê-lo novamente junto de todo o resto estão fazendo meu coração bater tão forte que cruzo os braços contra o peito na tentativa de me manter inteira.

O medo de desmoronar fica ainda mais forte quando ouço passos cautelosos se aproximarem por trás de mim. Mantenho-me imóvel, com os olhos fechados, concentrando-me em respirar direito, até sentir Edward parar ao meu lado. Não preciso olhar para saber que é ele.

— Senti sua falta — ele murmura, e tenho vontade de esmurrá-lo. Ele não tem o direito de dizer isso.

— Você tem uma filha — comento, sentindo-me idiota por afirmar algo que, dã, ele sabe, mas a confusão e o desespero por uma explicação pinga de cada letra que sai de minha boca.

— Sim, eu tenho.

Edward fica calado pelos próximos segundos, e sinto vontade de socar minha própria cara quando não me contenho e olho para o lado, encontrando-o perdido em pensamentos, encarando o quintal da casa de Rosalie.

— Me desculpa, Bella — diz finalmente, sem especificar exatamente por qual parte ele está se desculpando. Talvez seja pelo pacote inteiro. — Por mais que eu deseje que você compreenda meus motivos, reconheço que fui um imbecil por não ter explicado nada antes, por não ter te procurado...

— É, você foi — murmuro quando ele faz uma breve pausa. Torno a olhar para frente, mas consigo sentir o momento em que ele fixa o olhar em mim. — Quer dizer, nós não nos prometemos nada e apenas nos despedimos como se fosse só isso mesmo, mas sei lá. Acho que fui idiota por pensar que... por meio que esperar que...

— Que o quê? — ele insiste, e eu continuo evitando seu olhar. — Que eu estivesse insanamente apaixonado por você?

Minha respiração fica presa na garganta diante de suas palavras. Engulo em seco, tentando não transparecer o quão afetada estou pela intensidade que pinga de cada letra proferida por sua voz, mas fica impossível quando sinto seus dedos tocarem meu queixo e delicadamente virarem meu rosto para encarar o seu. Os olhos verdes de Edward são tão intensos nos meus que, por um instante, esqueço do mundo ao meu redor. Esqueço passado, presente, futuro... só quero que ele me olhe assim para sempre.

— Se pensar isso é ser idiota, então sim, Bella, você é a maior idiota desse Universo. Porque não houve um minuto desse último mês em que eu não tenha pensado em você; que eu não tenha me arrependido de ir embora tão rápido, que eu não tenha considerado te procurar e me explicar. Mas... — ele fecha os olhos por um instante e refreio minha mão que arde para tocar seu rosto.

— Mas o quê? — É a minha vez de insistir que ele continue.

— Agnes.

— Oh. — A realidade recai sobre mim de uma vez e, apesar de ter sentido mágoa pela maneira com que tudo se desenrolou, não posso culpá-lo por colocar a filha como sua prioridade. O último mês teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse simplesmente me explicado tudo, sim, mas nada mudaria os fatos. — Claro, humm... eu nunca iria querer atrapalhar você com a sua filha...

— Me atrapalhar? — Edward me surpreende quando começa a rir baixinho. — Bella, de certa forma, eu que não queria atrapalhar você.

— Do que você está falando? — questiono, não vendo sentido no que ele diz.

Edward então respira fundo e mantém sua atenção total em mim ao começar a falar. O desespero por me fazer compreender está estampado em sua expressão.

— Minha vida deu um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus quando Alice disse que estava grávida, há cinco anos. Estávamos namorando há poucos meses e, apesar de ter me sentido um imbecil por não termos tomado mais cuidado, estava disposto a assumir e encarar o que estivesse por vir com ela, sabe? Mas ela não quis. Até mesmo em interromper a gravidez ela pensou, mas eu não deixei. Foi um tempo bem conturbado. Éramos tão jovens, já não estávamos nos dando bem, e nem estávamos mais juntos quando Agnes nasceu e mudou tudo. Ela se tornou o centro do meu mundo, assim como o de Alice, mesmo que não quiséssemos mais viver juntos. Entramos em um acordo, passamos a ter a guarda compartilhada de Agnes e depois que ela fez um ano, me mudei para Chicago por uma oportunidade de trabalho. E estava tudo indo muito bem, sabe? Minha empresa estava dando certo, Alice ficou por aqui com Agnes, terminou a faculdade, também arrumou um emprego, e todos os meus feriados prolongados e férias eram dedicados à minha filha. Estava dando certo, sabe? Mesmo que um pedaço do meu coração ficasse com ela toda vez que eu voltava para Chicago sozinho.

Ele faz uma pequena pausa e suspira, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans que está usando. Estou tão focada em suas palavras, sua voz, sua presença, seu cheiro, que mal consigo piscar.

— E, então, Alice morreu. Eu mal soube o que fazer com essa notícia. Apesar de toda conturbação e dos contratempos, eu amava Alice de certa forma, sabe? Ela era a mãe da minha filha. E quando eu quis levar Agnes para morar comigo em Chicago, os pais de Alice não quiseram aceitar isso. Ela os tinha nomeado como guardiões da nossa filha caso um dia ela não estivesse mais presente, e eles disseram que iriam pedir a guarda total dela caso eu a quisesse levar embora. Vivi um verdadeiro pesadelo por semanas. Eu não podia deixar que me tirassem a minha filha. Não podia... foi então que eu decidi largar tudo em Chicago e vir morar aqui, com ela.

Seu pequeno sorriso ao dizer isso me faz sorrir um pouco, também. Fica muito claro que ele está feliz por ter tomado essa decisão.

— Quando te conheci, estava me mudando para cá. Escolhi vir de carro para eliminar ao menos o transtorno de ter que vender meu carro e depois conseguir outro... já tinha lidado com burocracia demais vendendo a minha empresa e o meu apartamento. E como eu já havia feito a mesma viagem outras duas vezes quando vim a Los Angeles de férias, já estava familiarizado com o itinerário. Estava morrendo de medo, cheio de dúvidas, apesar de não me arrepender de estar fazendo isso para poder ficar com Agnes, criá-la, vê-la crescer, ensiná-la, amá-la de perto... e, é, não estava nos meus planos acabar invadindo o quarto alheio de um hotel e conhecer uma garota linda e incrível, apesar de meio maluca, mas a vida tem jeitos engraçados de nos fazer deparar com as melhores coisas que podem nos acontecer, não é?

Seu sorriso cresce quando percebe que estou tentando reprimir o meu. Ele está soando cada vez mais como o Edward que fez meu coração bater mais forte desde o primeiro instante, e é como se somente agora eu estivesse realmente compreendendo o quanto senti sua falta. O quanto eu queria que esse momento, aqui, agora, acontecesse.

— E, depois que tivemos aquela conversa no _Rosie's_ , depois de ver a sua vontade de reconstruir a sua vida e o brilho nos seus olhos depois que te incentivei, mesmo que por dentro eu ainda estivesse receoso devido à minha situação, percebi que talvez não fosse o melhor para você... na verdade, para nós dois, que eu cedesse à minha vontade e te pedisse para fazer parte da sua vida. Eu tinha tanto para lidar, para pôr no lugar, para aprender. Por mais que eu estivesse desesperado para te sentir acordar ao meu lado todos os dias como quando estávamos em Richfield, não queria levar de cara ao fracasso algo que mal teve a chance de começar.

Edward me encara com os olhos um tanto marejados, e a falha em sua voz quando termina de falar me faz dar meio passo em sua direção, que me deixa a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância dele. Sinto vontade de rir quando lembro da noite em que nos conhecemos, em que eu me mantive na defensiva enquanto ele tentava veemente me convencer de que não era perigoso. Seu desabafo aberto e vulnerável me faz sentir ridícula por ter pensado que ele não era do bem.

Ele é simplesmente incrível.

E eu achava que não tinha dúvidas antes, mas sinto-me repentinamente inundada pela plena certeza de que estou apaixonada por ele.

— Edward... eu... — tento articular algo para dizer, ainda mantendo minhas mãos para mim, e arrepios bons me percorrem quando ele retira as suas dos bolsos e pousa as palmas aquecidas em meus braços, fazendo um carinho leve e contínuo.

— Eu sei que não foi muito certo ter te deixado para trás cheia de dúvidas e mágoa, e talvez não seja certo eu simplesmente vir aqui e esperar que você me diga que corresponde aos meus sentimentos e queira me deixar te mostrar que o que eu mais quero nesse momento e daqui em diante é estar com você e te fazer feliz, mas... como eu poderia não lutar por você?

Minhas mãos finalmente ganham vida e vão rapidamente até seu peito, por onde deslizam até alcançar seus ombros. Estou a dois segundos de envolver seu pescoço e puxar sua boca para mim quando passos apressados se aproximam e uma voz doce, apesar de um pouco estridente, retira Edward e eu da bolha na qual estivemos imersos durante os últimos minutos.

— Papai, papai! O tio Emmett disse que vai me deixar cortar o primeiro pedaço do bolo dele! — A garotinha bate palmas, animada, aproximando-se de Edward e parecendo completamente alheia a qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo ali, exceto minha presença, pois ela logo percebe e me pega de surpresa quando nem hesita ao dirigir-se a mim. — Oi! Você também quer comer do bolo do tio Emmett? Ele vai me deixar cortar o primeiro pedaço!

Abro um sorriso enorme diante da pequena serelepe diante de mim, que tem uma expressão para lá de animada no rostinho muito parecido com o do pai.

Falando nele, Edward pousa a mão em um dos ombros da filha, trazendo-a para perto dele ao falar no tom mais suave que já ouvi sair de sua boca:

— Ah, ela quer sim, Agnes. Esta é a Bella — ele aponta para mim, e vejo a expressão da menina mudar de animada para curiosa. — Bella, esta é a Agnes, minha filha.

Ainda sorrindo, porque parece impossível não fazer isso ao olhar para o rosto angelical da garotinha que, mesmo tão pequena, emana uma energia maravilhosa, abaixo-me e apoio-me em um joelho, ficando cara a cara com ela.

— Oi, Agnes. Prazer em te conhecer — aceno e ela acena de volta.

— Você é a Bella? Como a Bela Adormecida? — Agnes arregala os olhos ao perguntar. Olho para Edward e ele pisca para mim, lembrando também da vez em que ele fez esse trocadilho com meu nome. Tal pai, tal filha.

— É, acho que sim — assinto, e ela começa a rir.

— É engraçado. O seu nome é Bella, mas você tem os cabelos da Rapunzel — comenta, esticando a mãozinha sem a menor cerimônia para tocar uma mecha comprida dos meus cabelos.

— Então, você gosta das princesas, hein? Qual a sua favorita?

— A Fiona! — ela responde com tanta certeza e propriedade que sinto vontade de levantar e dar uns cascudos em Edward por não ter me deixado conhecê-la antes.

— Que máximo! _Shrek_ é o meu filme favorito de todos os tempos.

— Sério?

— Sim! Quem sabe possamos assistir juntas qualquer dia desses.

Assim que a frase escapa por meus lábios, olho novamente para Edward, com medo de estar avançando muito depressa ou sendo pretensiosa e invasiva.

— Ah, vai ser muito legal! Papai, a Bella pode ir lá em casa assistir _Shrek_ comigo, não é? — Agnes agarra a perna do pai e a sacode ao perguntar, e ele ri das ações da filha e sustenta meu olhar ao responder.

— Por mim, ela não sairá mais de lá.

— EBA! Vai ser o máximo! O meu pai disse que não aguenta mais assistir aquele ogro verde estranho, mas sabe dizer tudo o que eles falam no filme — a menina expõe o pai, tagarelando e tropeçando em algumas palavras, e logo Edward a pega no colo e tenta conter a enxurrada de coisas embaraçosas que ela está prestes a contar.

— Escuta, querida, por que você não volta lá na sala e pede para esperarem um pouco por nós antes de cortarem o bolo, hein? Preciso dizer algo rapidinho aqui para a Bella.

— Tá bom! — ela concorda e ele beija seu rosto antes de colocá-la no chão e observá-la sair correndo.

— Ela é preciosa — comento, já sentindo falta de sua presença.

— Ela teve a quem puxar — Edward diz, dando de ombros e me fazendo rir.

— Ah, sim! Aposto que à mãe dela — retruco, e ele finge uma expressão ofendida antes de se render.

— A quem estou querendo enganar? Você tem razão. De mim, ela puxou a incapacidade de calar a boca quando deveria e o sono preocupantemente pesado.

— E os olhos lindos capazes de cativar qualquer pessoa.

— É, isso também.

Nós dois rimos após o pequeno diálogo que, sem dúvidas, reacende em nós as razões pelas quais acabamos nos dando bem e nos apaixonamos. Foi fácil, natural, confortável... foi _certo_ , desde o primeiro instante, apesar de tudo.

— Bom, hummm... — começo, sentindo um frio gostoso na boca do estômago quando o sinto se aproximar de mim novamente. — Acho que devíamos ir lá para dentro, não é? Quer dizer, hummm, tem... bolo.

Edward ri quando termino de falar, e acabo fazendo o mesmo. Suspiro quando sinto sua mão quente e macia pousar em meu rosto, fazendo um carinho tão terno que tenho vontade de fechar os olhos e pedir que ele nunca pare.

— Ou... — ele começa, puxando-me para si ao me envolver pela cintura com seu braço livre, dando-me a oportunidade de abraçá-lo também. É incrível como nos encaixamos. Incrível.

— Ou podemos continuar de onde paramos um mês atrás — completo, deixando nossas bocas a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância.

Para minha surpresa, Edward se afasta de repente e coloca um dedo no queixo, assumindo uma expressão pensativa. Mal abro a boca para perguntar o que diabos ele está fazendo quando ele fala.

— Hummm... _então, onde é que a gente estava? Oh! Acho que me lembro!_

Não contenho a gargalhada quando ele cita uma fala de _Shrek 2_ — Agnes estava certa! — antes de tornar a me abraçar e, finalmente, juntar sua boca à minha.

Nosso beijo é lento, delicioso, com sabor de saudade e sensação de volta para casa. É incrível como tudo passa a fazer sentido depois que, com certeza, perdemos a hora do bolo quando nenhum de nós quer interromper o momento. Aqui, agora, parece o momento perfeito para darmos início à vida nova que, no fim das contas, nós dois precisávamos.

E mal posso esperar para saborear cada instante.

* * *

 **N/A: E é isso, pessoal! Foi o máximo escrever essa história, foi o máximo reviver os tempos das fanfics, matar as saudades de Edward e Bella... Quero deixar mais uma vez meu agradecimento à blueberrytree e à OhCarol por terem idealizado mais uma vez esse projeto de one-shot oculta. E ah, Carol, espero que tenha gostado da fic! Adorei ter tirado você :3**

 **Obrigada a quem está lendo, acompanhando e curtindo! Muito grata mesmo :3**

 **Essa fanfic foi um marco para mim, e estou satisfeita com o resultado, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de transformar numa long cheia de aventuras, momentos divertidos e MUITO mais romance, hahahah.**

 **Obrigada por lerem! Quem quiser continuar me acompanhando por essas andanças da vida, pode me encontrar lá pelo Twitter e pelo Instagram, sou (arroba)alissanayer nos dois ;)**

 **Até a próxima, gente! Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijos!**


End file.
